1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a fuel cell system, and more particularly, to a silencer for reducing acoustic noise of a fuel cell system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A fuel cell is an environmentally friendly alternative energy technology that generates electric energy from a material that abundantly exists on earth, such as hydrogen, and has been drawing attention along with solar cells, or the like. In a fuel cell, a fuel, water and air are supplied to the fuel cell to generate power therein. Accordingly, several mechanical devices for supplying such materials are employed in a fuel cell system, and acoustic noise is generated while driving the mechanical devices. Since, if the acoustic noise of the fuel cell system is too loud, it may be unpleasant for a user and other people nearby, apparatuses for reducing the acoustic noise generated in the fuel cell system are being developed.